vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly
Who is Molly? Molly is a 9 year old axolotl girl. She is tricky, and a little more grown up of the two. She likes to pick up small things adults do around her to act more adult, like swear words and small behaviors. She is either alone or with her twin sister, Bellabean. Lore Molly and Bellabean both live together in an orphanage, after both their parents died in an unknown fashion. But the two only see it as a game of hide and seek, and are very determined to find their family again. Molly showed up with Bella to the Scelus Casino. They both ran around the casino giving compliments, and became very determined to be nice to Noru, who was initially mean to them. Satchi ended up assigning people to watch over her and Bella when they're around. History The attack Molly and Bella entered the casino with multiple bruises and scratch marks. Upon being asked what happened, they would use the excuse that they "tripped" or "fell down the stairs", fearing those who learned would get mad at the two. But Molly's sister ended up telling Satchi what had happened. It turned out that the twins were attacked by 3 attempted kidnappers after going out on their own. They were trying to take the children and presumably sell them on the black market. It is still unknown who the attackers were. Bella ended with a large bruise on her face from being back handed, and a large scratch on her arm. Molly ended up with a scratch over her eyebrow, a bruise on her wrist, and a scratch on her tail. The two proceeded to tell a few more of what had happened, making them promise not to tell anyone. Satchi ended up letting the two crash at his home for a while until further notice. Abilities *Regeneration- Able to regrow basically any limb or organ that is lost or damaged *Little bit of a trickster, who knows what this child is capable of Relations *Bellabean: Molly's sister that are inseparable. She is very protective over Bella and will do mostly anything to keep her sister safe *Tanner: Once had to become the guardian of the twins so they could get into the casino. *Satchi: Mister Satchi is One of the few adults she can trust and looks up to him in a way. *Dandy: Dandy is the fun person that was the first person she trusted after their parents passing. *Alibi: Helped the twins with decorating the Christmas trees and also let molly behind the bar at the casino, so she is also a very liked person by molly. Trivia *Bella and Molly are both precious babies that need protection. *Molly would likely to be the one of the two twins to stab a man. *will lecture you on how you should be grateful and that '' adult drinks '' are bad for you, and will proceed to gently convince you to hand it over to her so she can "get rid of it". Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/s0_d4 *Twitter: https://twitter.com/sodawithEm On the stage at the casino.png Hurt bella and molly under one of the christmas trees.png Halloween outfit.png Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Axolotls